In general, a dart means a ‘small arrow’ and is a game that makes a point by throwing an arrow-shaped dart pin to a centrifugal target with numerical figures, a dart game has an advantage in that anyone can enjoy the dart game anywhere anytime regardless of a season if only an arrowhead-shaped dart and a dart target are provided. In recent years, while various game methods have been developed and a scoring method is arranged, and as a result, the dart game has been developed as worldwide leisure, all adults and children have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
However, in general, participants of the dart game need to participate in the game at the same time and in the same space in order to enjoy the dart game. However, with development of communication technology, each of the participants of the dart game may remotely participate in the dart game and remotely transmit a play result or a play process thereof through a communication network. As a result, the participants of the dart game may participate in the game over a temporal and spatial restriction.
When the participants of the game enjoy the dart game by mutually transmitting dart game play results thereof through the communication network, at least some of the dart game participants or a third person may preferably verify a dart game result or a dart game process of a counterpart for a righteous dart game.
Referring to a technical document (Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2009-0078647) in the related art, disclosed is a method that records a moving picture by using a first camera deployed to record at least some of the game participants and a second camera deployed to record at least a part of the target and authenticates, when the game such as the dart game is remotely played through a configuration in which the recorded moving picture is transmitted through the network, the played game.
However, according to such a method, since the moving picture is transmitted by recording the entirety of the dart game, a capacity thereof is unnecessarily large, and as a result, a lot of time is required for transmitting data and an excessively long time is required to verify an image from the transmitted data, which becomes an obstacle in rapid progression of the dart game.